Clinical trials are to begin in the second year. Originally, those trials were to be conducted at the University of California at San Francisco. However, two key personnel have left the University. As a result, the trials will be moved to the Mayo Clinic. A second endoscope system will be built so that development can continue at SRI while experiments are in progress at Mayo Clinic. Animal experiments with the endoscope will be done before they start examining human subjects.